Gentle Reason
Genevieve "Gentle" Reason is the daughter of the Princess of Pure Reason from the Phantom Tollbooth. She is a Roybel, liking her beginning and her ending but not so much what lay in between. Appearance Gentle has slightly wavy golden hair that she wears pulled off of her face in a loose ponytail. She has crystal clear blue eyes and porcelain skin. Gentle wears a knee length blush pink sundress with frothy pale blue tulle spilling from the top down to the hem of the skirt. She wears simple golden sandals (and no, they are not real gold), and knee length pale blue socks. In her ears sparkle earrings shaped like castles. Personality Gentle is, as her nickname implies, Gentle. She isn't loud or unruly and even her normal speaking voice is barely above a whisper. She moves slowly and gracefully, almost like a queen, and always has a smile for those who turn her way. She treads lightly, you literally have no idea she's walking towards you until she's right behind you. Gentle has a strong desire to help people. Even if your good at hiding your problem to the naked eye, Gentle knows you have one and she knows what it is, just with one look. And then she thinks of ways to solve said problem, though she kind of has trouble with that part of it. She has a secret. As she walks along you probably would think her favorite music is classical right? Wrong. She loves to listen to rock music. She only listens to it on her headphones and only occassionally, as she's embarrassed by her obsession. When she goes to rock concerts, she has a disguise, she wears a black wig, colored contact lenses, accessories with spikes, black leather leggings and a black tank0top. She is ridiculously sweet. Like in the Castleterria if they're running out of a certain item and she knows someone loves the item, she will take it and bring it over to said person all with a smile. Gentle tends to try her best to know what to say, but she doesn't always know what to say. Gentle's actions are better than her words, because she just can't find the right words to make someone feel better. It embarrasses her that she doesn't know the right words at the right time, unlike her mother, so she throws herself into the actions. Friends TBA Romance [[Tito Tollbooth|'Tito Tollbooth']] Having something of a crush on Milo's son, Gentle lacks knowledge of how to tell him that and how to stop this crush that has been going on since they were in middle school. Family Mother: Purity Reason Her mother is a knowledgeable woman who always has solid advice. She helped Gentle out with her homework and even now will be willing to help over mirrorphone, though there's always just the tiniest hint that she's disappointed in the fact that Gentle didn't know the answers, so Gentle always waits until she's desperate to do that. All in all, Purity is not that bad of a mother. Aunt: Sweetheart Rhyme Sweetheart, usually known as Sweet, or Sweetie, is a perky, friendly woman, who was always willing to play with Gentle, even if they got in trouble for making too much noise. Sweet loves Gentle and is usually the first person Gentle calls when she has a problem. Her mother would either overreact or offer a logical explanation, while Sweet will just listen. Uncle: Calculus Math, the Mathmagician Calc, as Gentle calls him, is obsessed with numbers and is really only good to talk to when Gentle has problems with her math homework. Then he can turn a "help me with this one last step of this one last problem", to a two hour lecture on it. Uncle: Azaz Webster, the Unabridged. He's obsessed with words and again is only good to talk to when Gentle needs help with her spelling and vocab. And again, he can turn a "help me figure out what this word means" into a three hour lecture on it. If she's lucky. Cousin: Valiant Rhyme TBA Cousin: Alger Math TBA Cousin: Alpha Webster Gentle can sympathize somewhat with Alpha, as her mother pushes for perfection, but honestly, those two aren't that similar and therefore they don't spend a lot of time together. When they do, they have fun, but they don't openly seek out each other's company. And Alpha always calls her Genevieve, which annoys her. Interests '''Violin: '''She plays the violin. When she performs for others, it's a beautiful classical melody. When she plays for herself, she has figured out how take the melody of her favorite rock songs and play it on her violin. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Phantom Tollbooth Category:Roybels Category:Royalty